Grandpapa
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: La petite fille de Duo est chez la coiffeuse et parle de lui à une gentille madame avant d'aller à une cérémonie en son honneur.
1. Mon grandpapa est le meilleur !

Titre : Grand-papa  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Je sais pas trop où classer ça...  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas tous à moi. Juste la 'madame' et Sharon.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.com  
  
Sharon est assise chez le coiffeur. Une gentille dame consent à écouter la petite fille qui bavarde joyeusement en attendant l'heure de son rendez- vous.  
  
- Tu connais mon grand-père, madame ? Il est pas très grand et il a une grande tresse ! Il paraît qu'il en a une depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il est toujours en train de jouer des tours pour faire rire les gens. Je l'aime gros comme la terre !  
  
Je m'appelle Sharon Maxwell. J'ai eu sept ans il y a quelques jours. Cet après-midi, on fait une fête pour mon grand-papa. Grand-maman et les amis de grand-papa ont voulu qu'il porte des vêtements qui ressemblent à ceux des prêtres ! Mais mon grand-papa est pas un prêtre ! C'est parce que quand il était jeune, il n'avait pas de parents. Il a été adopté par un prêtre et une s?ur. C'est pour ça. Il s'habillait avec un costume comme ça. Il m'a dit qu'il a commencé à se faire une tresse à cette époque-là.  
  
Je suis ici pour me faire coiffer. Maman a dit que c'était important. Elle veut que je sois jolie pour la fête de grand-papa. Maman a dit que je pourrais porter ma robe noire avec des dessins en or ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la mettre ! En plus, c'est grand-papa et grand-maman qui me l'ont offerte. Tu connais ma grand-maman ? Elle s'appelle Hilde.  
  
Depuis qu'il m'a acheté cette robe environ que grand-papa s'est mis à jouer le plus de tours et à nous faire peur.  
  
L'autre fois, il est allé voir un voisin qu'il avait dit. Il est même pas allé. Grand-maman était inquiète. Elle a téléphoné papa. Papa a retrouvé grand-papa quelques heures plus tard. Il jouait dans la fontaine du parc ! Il s'est fait gronder à cause de ça !  
  
Grand-papa a toujours beaucoup aimé jouer dans l'eau. Tant qu'il touche le fond. Sinon, il ne veut pas venir nager. Grand-maman dit qu'un souvenir difficile de quand il avait mon age. Un de ses amis s'est noyé. Mais moi, je sais nager, alors je ne me noierai pas !  
  
Grand-papa s'amuse souvent à me voler mon nez. Je l'ai toujours repris ! Tu vois, madame ? Je l'ai encore, mon nez ! Grand-maman rit toujours des blagues de grand-papa. Elle sait qu'il fait ça pour me faire rire. Ah, je l'aime, mon grand-papa !  
  
Mais grand-maman a dit à maman qu'elle l'avait souvent gronder. Mais ça fait un peu longtemps de ça. Juste parce qu'il oublie des petites choses et qu'il s'amuse à l'appeler par d'autres noms. Il fait ça avec moi aussi. Il s'amuse à m'appeler Charlie. Il sait que j'aime pas ça ! C'est pas grave, c'est pour rire. Il est drôle, mon grand-papa ! Tu ne trouves pas, madame ?  
  
Ma maman, elle s'inquiète vite. Elle a dit plusieurs fois à grand-maman qu'elle devait le faire voir. On va quand même pas le faire faire mettre dans un zoo pour que les gens le voient ! Il a beau être très drôle, il faut pas faire ça. Les gens ont qu'à aller chez lui, s,ils veulent rire ! En plus, il serait triste ! Et j'ai pas envie que mon grand-papa soit dans un zoo, moi ! Je préfère l'avoir avec moi parce qu'il est gentil.  
  
Il a disparut encore, une autre fois. Papa l'a pas retrouvé cette fois. On a téléphoné à la police. Ils l'ont retrouvé dans le petit bois, à la sortie de la ville. Il jouait avec des insectes !! Après cette fois, là, grand- papa a plus jamais été pareil... Il me fait plus autant de plaisanteries. Il en fait encore, mais moins.  
  
Depuis cette fois-là, mes grands-parents vont souvent voir un médecin. Grand-maman, ça l'a rend triste. Elle pleure à cause de ça des fois. Alors, je vais la consoler avec un câlin. Grand-papa aime beaucoup que je lui fasse des câlins, lui aussi. Il m'aime beaucoup. Il me fait tout plein de bisous quand il en a envie et il me dit que je suis son petit ange !  
  
Il à l'air dans la lune, ces temps-ci. Je lui dis que je l'aime et il ne répond pas toujours. Il ne me fait plus beaucoup de bisous et de câlins. Tu penses que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de mal, madame ? Ça me fait de la peine. Grand-maman aussi...  
  
En plus, quand on joue, il arrête pas de faire semblant de se tromper. Avant, il riait mais plus maintenant. Il ne chante plus sa chanson préférée non plus. It's so all rike ou quelque chose du genre. C'est de l'anglais. Il vient de la colonie L2 mon grand-papa. Moi, je viens de la nouvelle colonie. Son nom est trop long, je l'oublie toujours ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il donne pas des noms au lieu de des chiffres et des lettres ?  
  
Papa l'a chantait quand il était petit. Il l'a chante encore, mais c'est rare. Il a commencé à me l'apprendre, mais je l'ai oublié. Je lui demanderai de me la chanter après mon rendez-vous. C'est triste. Grand-papa chantait cette chanson très bien... Je lui demanderai de la chanter aussi, à la fête ! Tu crois qu'il va accepter ?  
  
Maman m'a réveillé hier. Elle avait les yeux tout rouge. Elle m'a dit : « Réveille-toi, ma puce. Il faut aller sur la Terre. Demain, il va y avoir une cérémonie pour ton grand-papa d'amour... Si on veut être là, on doit prendre le vaisseau dans une heure. »  
  
Tu sais c'est quoi, une cérémonie ? Elle m'a dit durant le voyage que grand- papa partait en voyage. Il allait au Paradis. C'est où ça, madame ? C'est une colonie ? Ou c'est sur la Terre ?  
  
Papa m'a dit que grand-papa était malade. Une maladie qui fait retomber en enfance. J'ai oublié le nom parce qu'il était compliqué. Je pense qu'il commençait par Ad... Non, c'est pas ça. A... Ah... Al ! Alzé ! Je sais plus le reste ! La maladie d'Alzé. Il paraît que c'est pour ça que mon grand- papa se sauve et qu'il oublie nos jeux et nos noms ! À la cérémonie, il y aura tous les amis de grand-papa et toute sa famille pour lui dire au revoir avant qu'il parte. Maman dit qu'il part très très longtemps...  
  
La coiffeuse va me faire toute belle pour cette fête. C'est moi qui va déposer la rose blanche sur son lit. Papa m'a dit qu'il dormirait tout le long et qu'il ne dirait pas un mot. Tu crois que je vais pouvoir le chatouiller et lui tirer les orteils jusqu'à quand ça fait crack pour le réveiller ? Il le fait souvent pour me réveiller ! Ça me fait rire ! Mon grand-papa est si gentil ! Madame ? Pourquoi tu pleures, madame ?  
  
Fin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
C'est la première fois que j'ai les larmes aux yeux pour quelque chose que j'ai écris... Bon, je l'avoue, en fait, je pleure lol Ça me fait repenser à une situation vécue...  
  
Je trouve les funérailles tristes, c'est normal. Mais pas parce que telle ou telle personne est morte mais à cause des enfants qui ne comprennent pas la mort encore. Ceux qui disent : « Pourquoi grand-papa est couché ? Quand est-ce qu'il va se lever? Je veux jouer avec lui ! » et les choses du genre. D'ailleurs, quand Madoka m'a raconté les funérailles de son chauffeur, c'était dans le genre. Sauf que c'était leur père et non pas leur grand-père, dans ce cas là. C'est quand ils ont fini par comprendre que leur père ne reviendrait plus. Y en a bien entres vous qui ont déjà du voir une situation semblable, non ?  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic et pour ceux et celles qui ont jamais vécu ce genre de situation, j'espère que vous arrivez à l'éviter. Parce que c'est déchirant d'entendre un enfant crier entre ses pleurs « Réveille- toi, grand-papa ! Réveille-toi !! »  
  
Je mérite un ch'tit review, vous croyez ? 


	2. Prise de conscience

**Titre : Prise de conscience**

**Auteur : Mika Shinigami**

**Genre : Je sais pas trop où classer ça...**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, mis à part Sharon. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment finir, alors, ça fait... dur. ;**

Au milieu de la pièce joliment décorée de fleurs se trouve Sharon. Seule enfant présente, elle cherche quelqu'un avec qui voudra bien s'amuser avec elle, ou du moins, lui parler. Devant elle, une dame éclate en sanglot. Un homme, probablement son mari, la prend dans ses bras. Il a les yeux embués de larmes, lui aussi. Sharon ne peut s'empêcher de tirer la manche de l'homme au complet noir.

-Monsieur, pourquoi vous êtes triste ? Et toi, madame ? Pourquoi tout le monde est triste ? C'est une fête !!

L'homme lança d'abord un regard noir à la petite avant de comprendre qu'elle ignorait se qui se passait vraiment. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il lui dit, simplement :

-On s'ennuie de Duo.

-Grand-papa est parti.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est triste.

-Mais il va revenir ! Il est juste en voyage !

La dame, d'au moins une soixantaine d'année, se pencha vers elle, en se défaisant de l'étreinte apaisante de son mari. Le même sourire que lui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de dire quelques mots, sans réel succès, puisque sa voix était brisé par ses pleurs. La dame aux longs cheveux blonds-blancs inspira profondément en essayant de se calmer. Puis, elle murmura avant que sa voix ne se rebrise :

- Non, petite. Il ne reviendra pas...

-Mais maman a dit que je le reverrais...

-Oui, peut-être un jour. Quand toi aussi tu feras le grand voyage…

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est différent pour tout le monde.

Sharon ne comprenait toujours pas. De quel voyage parlait-elle ? Et le paradis, cette destination si lointaine dont lui avait vaguement parlé sa mère, où était-ce ? Elle pourrait allait le visiter, elle, son grand-papa si lui ne venait pas la voir ! Au moins à Noël et à son anniversaire... Oui, elle le demanderait à sa mère plus tard.

La dame blonde se releva. Elle porta sa main devant sa bouche pendant qu'elle baissait la tête, de nouveau en pleurs.

La petite fit un câlin à la dame inconnue. Malgré que son visage lui soit familier sans qu'elle l'ait vu pour autant en personne. Probablement une vedette ou quelqu'un qui travaillait à la télé. Quelqu'un de connu. L'homme attendit que la cajolerie de l'enfant soit finie avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

-Je comprends pas !!

L'homme, rarement compréhensif longtemps, répliqua simplement :

-Il est mort.

Ce qui lui valu un regard sombre de la part de sa compagne et deux yeux encore plus inquisiteurs. Cependant, il continua sur sa lancé :

-Tu ne reverras plus jamais.

Un cri furieux déchira la salle murmurante où beaucoup des personnes présences, surtout des femmes, étaient dans le même état que la dame blonde il y a quelques secondes.

-Heero ! Tu pourrais être plus sensible !! C'était un de tes meilleurs amis !

L'homme, le dénommé Heero, ne répondit que par le silence. Il s'éloigna ensuite vers le lit du grand-père de Sharon. Tout les visages étaient tournés soit vers lui, soit vers sa femme. La tension perdura un moment puis, les discutions reprirent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tout oublié.

Sharon voulait savoir pourquoi sa mère lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle le reverrait tandis que cet inconnu lui disait le contraire. Elle sentait que c'était lui qui détenait la vérité, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. Larmoyante à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son grand-papa si drôle et amusant, elle demanda :

-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi, mort ?

Quelques personnes tout près tendait l'oreille. Ils tentaient de se faire discrets, de peur d'être inclus contre leur gré dans un sujet sensible.

-Être mort, c'est... être endormi, pour toujours. Ne jamais se réveiller à nouveau. Le monde continue à vivre, mais toi, non. Si tu ne vis plus, tu es mort...

Sharon, yeux baissés bordés de larmes, jouait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, avec le bas de sa robe en doux velours noir.

-Pourquoi on meurt ?

-Parce qu'ainsi, on apprend la valeur de la vie... On sait que le temps nous est limité, alors nous ferons le plus possible pour en jouir, petite...

- Je veux pas mourir. Et je veux que grand-papa revienne!

- Calme-toi, petit cœur...

- Grand-maman Hilde!

Sharon se jeta dans les bras ouverts de sa grand-maman chérie qui avait été la compagne fidèle et aimante de Duo. Elle caressa les cheveux de l'enfant et lui parla tout bas pour la calmer. En vain. Enfin, elle devrait bien se calmer et accepter la mort un jour...


End file.
